The release of CO2 from combustion of fossil fuels and from industrial processes such as cement production, roasting of ores, and steel production has gained much interest in recent years due to the influence of CO2 on the environment and effects such as global warming. Many of the sources of CO2 such as emissions from power plants comprise only a few percent CO2 and accordingly huge amounts of emissions have to be treated to separate the CO2 formed during combustion. Much focus has been on methods for CO2 capture using liquid absorbents. These processes, so far, have had a high energy demand and have resulted in a CO2 stream for which permanent storage or reuse has to be secured in a secondary process.